


The Big Day.

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Big day, Heartbreak, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: The big day have finally arrived.. but who will be left heartbroken?





	The Big Day.

The big day has finally arrived, Callum waking from a heavy stag do the night before, hungover slightly he gets up and walks into the kitchen of the Vic, grabbing a glass of orange juice mick walks in “there’s the man of the hour” he shouts a little too loud for both their heads Callum just laughs “gonna get a shower” and out he goes, as he steps into the shower letting the hot water roll over his body, he minds starts to wonder, he hasn’t seen ben in weeks, where is he? Is he ok? Will he turn up today? What if he forgets his vows? But he pushes them aside he knows he has to do this, for Whitney, to prove he is actually a man so why on the happiest day of his life is he feeling alone and not wanting it to happen..

He’s ready, palms sweating he walks in the kitchen and Linda looks like a proud mum, “come here” she smiles as she adjust his tie “much better” and with that she hugs him, mick walks in with two shot glasses “here son to calm ya nerves” Callum just knocks it back “god” he mumbles as he’s watching the clock tick minute by minute, they arrive at the church it’s lovely Whitney has out done herself, everything is done to a T. Guest start to arrive and he’s checking the door everyone who walks in as he turns and the door swings open and he can hear lexi “daddy I want this to be like my wedding” Lola laughs and he hears Ben “not till your 70 princess” he can’t help but smile, he turns and see’s Ben all suited and booted, his stomach starts to fill with the fire, he eyes wide and he finds him self gripping the sleeve of his suit he always thought Ben looked hot but here in this moment, in a suit, with the top button of his shirt open, not a mark on his face, he finds him absolutely breathe taking, if he wasn’t nervous before he sure is now, he smiles at Ben and Ben returns the favour but Callum sees the pain in his eyes and his heart breaks, he looks and nods towards the door Ben sighs and agrees, he turns to Mick “just gonna get some air” and walks out he’s waiting in the church garden, Ben walks over “Ben” he gasps and looks at him “well Mr Highway can scrub up” Ben smirks and Callum reaches for his hand.. 

“How are you?” Callum almost above a whisper Ben looks done “as good as I can be” he mumbles before Callum has the chance to reply “I wasn’t sure if I wanna come, you know spend all night thinking about it, the man..” he shuts up and pulls away from Callum but Callum doesn’t let go “what ben” it’s like he’s pleading with him to give him a answer so Ben takes a deep breathe looks up at Callum with tears in his eyes Callum has never seen Ben this open before Ben looks him directly in his big blue eyes “the man.. the man I’m falling in love with, at his wedding day, it all feels wrong, I thought, I thought that after Paul I couldn’t have this, I couldn’t feel this way and then you Callum, Callum you show up being your adorable self and now I’m here, watching you marry someone who can never love you like I can, never share these moments right now (he grabs Callum’s hands harder) Callum your like my second chance, I’m a better man because of you, I didn’t come back for this, but it’s happened and it’s breaking me, but I’m not giving up, not till you say I do, Callum you fool I’m in love you, I do love you, and that’s that” Callum looks at the broken man in front of him lost for words tears falling from his eyes he takes his hand and wipes away bens tears and with a single breathe “Ben I’m scared, but you, us, this, I feel alive more than I ever did, I love -“ mick calls Callum “oi get in here she’s on her way” Callum looks like he’s going to pass out “sorry” and he’s gone back into the church Ben pulls himself together and goes to take his seat.

A few minutes later the music starts and everyone stands, Callum stood there trying to get his emotions in check, but his eyes finding bens and Whitney Comes In, she looks stunning an Callum can’t help he starts to sob Mick grabs his shoulder, and everything from the past few months comes knocking him, the fact he seen his best mate die in the army, the first kiss he and Ben shared, the night in the park, all the late night drives, the way Ben was when he found him after his friends memorial, bens hands over his body, the looks they have shared, bens smile, just Ben. He finds him in the crowd and Ben stiffens he knows this look, he knows Callum better the Callum himself, they both take a sharpe breathe in as Whitney reaches Callum, her eyes so soft wonders to Callum and she smiles everyone sits.. 

The mister begins to speak and before Callum knows it he’s calling out stop, eyes turn to him, he’s panting, struggling to breathe and before Ben knows it he’s up walking towards him “cal breathe” he says as he reaches his side, Callum turns “Ben I can’t - I can’t do this not now, not after” he turns around to address his guest and bride “Whitney.. I love you I do, my god any guy would be thrilled to be up here with you, but I - I” before he could start again the doors swing open and Stuart walks in “I warned you, you puff” he screams at Ben and Callum seems Red, he’s too emotionally, too confused, and he turns “Shut up, he’s walking towards his brother, how dare you come in here and call him that, why don’t you tell everyone how you beat him after after pride, left him for dead, go on” Callum is too far past seeing red he doesn’t know what he’s saying, Phil stands up “what, you did that to my son” Ben steps in between Callum and Stuart, “dad please” he turns to Callum “hey, hey look at me cal, come on” but even Ben knows he has to get him out of her but unable to move Callum he just stands there “ Whitney I can’t marry you (Callum sobs) and not because I don’t love you or nothing it’s - just - I’m .. fuck he sighs Whitney I’m gay” his anger directed back to Stuart he pushes past Ben “if you even lay a finger on him again I will kill you” he turn to see Whitney he walks back over to her “I’m sorry Whitney I really am” but she’s too hurt he throws the ring at him and runs out, followed by her family and with that Callum’s on the move with Ben not far behind him, he reaches his flat and struggles to open the door and Ben catches him follow him upstairs Callum lashes out throwing things, Ben has never seen him like this, so broken, raw emotions and he sees him struggling to breathe, he walks over “Callum breathe I beg you” get places a hand over Callum’s back and feels him relax and he crashes in to him full on sobbing.

It’s been a few weeks since the wedding, Ben and Callum have been hidden away in the flat, Callum finally sober and with the help of Kathy bring them food, he sits up “in ready” he turns to Ben, ben who isn’t even awake yet “w-what?” Callum jumps up “we can’t hide here forever can we” and Ben is suddenly wide awake “you mean you want to go out?” “Yeah Callum grins” as he finds a t-shirt and pulls it Over his head, Ben doesn’t question it he jumps up and gets ready, they are reaching the flat door and Callum comes to a hold and Ben grabs him “listen to me, it’s going to be hard you’ve been a ghost for a while now, but I’m here, I’ll always be here, I’m so proud of you, I love you” with that and a little kiss Callum opens the door, walks out followed by Ben, they stop and Callum reaches for bens hand, Ben doesn’t pull away and they both go to walk different ways “where you going” Ben ask why eye brows raised “the Vic you muppet” and Callum pulls him, they are laughing and joking as they walk hand in hand a few people looking at them, some smiling they reach the doors and walk in, it’s not too full and they are greeted by Mick “I was gonna send a search party out for you two” he laughs and walks over “son the timing wasn’t right, but if your happy and he makes you happy, don’t let go, people are still hurting but most of us knew anyway” he hugs him and Ben “first drink is on the house” as the settle in for a few drinks in the corner booth Ben spots Whitney walking over “heads up” he mumbles to Callum, Callum stands “Whitney” he almost cries “please sit down” he smiles as she joins.. “I know that I reacted the way I did but I’ve had time to think and honestly I don’t know how I didn’t see it, I don’t blame you Ben or Callum, I was hurt but now I see it, I know you loved me and cared about me, and I’m happy that your happy, it’s taken a while but I know why you didn’t tell me, your dads, brother, and yeah our wedding day wasn’t the best choice but just know I don’t hate you, just know I want the best for you” she breaks off and Callum pulls her up and embraces her “thank you” he sobs into her “I’ll be back going the loo to clean my face” he walks off and she sits down and faces Ben “look you better treat him right, or I’ll come for you Ben Michell you don’t scare me” she laughs and Ben just nods “let me buy you a drink” he smiles and walks to the bar, “same again mick and what ever the lady wants to” he smiles at Whitney before his face is against the bar, surprise, surprise it’s Stuart, as Callum walks out he sees it “HEY!” He runs over and push Stuart out the way “fight me, go on fight me, it ain’t him your angry at, it’s me, because I’m gay, because I love him, so fight me” he’s screaming into his face and before he knows Ben is one side of him and Mick the other Stuart looks at them “you never was a Highway was you” he laughs and turns to be “you’ll pay for this puff” and before he knows it he’s being dragged out the pub “never call my son that again, you want a fight, fight someone your own size” Phil voice echoing all over the square “d-dad?” Ben’s in shock “I was coming to find you, to apologise for everything that with Paul and you being gay and well I was going to invite you and your boyfriend round for dinner one night” he looks at Ben, Ben feels like a kid again, this is all he wanted, all he needed, then he feels a hand wrap around his waist and it’s Callum. 

After the events of yesterday they are both getting ready to go round to Bens for dinner, Callum loved the idea he’s never really had a big family so this was amazing, Ben on the other hand didn’t have high hopes, the stop off by the shop and get some beers and some non alcoholic ones for Phil and with that hand in hand they walk over, Callum about to unlock his fingers from bens but Ben just holds on tighter they walk through the door, and into the living room “here they are the lovers” Phil smiles and walks over hugging his son and then Callum with a smile and taking the bag of them and their coats, they sit down on the chair, Ben on Callum’s lap “this won’t last long the act” he mumbles to Callum and Callum just places a kiss on his neck “ no matter what I’m here” until lexi walks through the doors and runs towards them “daddy daddy” bens face lights up “there’s my princess” grabbing Lexi and pulling her up on his knee “daddy is it okay if I take Callum away for a bit” he smiles and gets up giving Callum a kiss and he walks out, watches as lexi jumps on his knee and they start taking, in the kitchen it’s just ben and his dad and Phil takes the opportunity to talk grabbing 2 beers and handing on to Ben “hey hear me out” Ben sighs “sure” 

“So look I know it’s over due and I haven’t been the best people about accepting you and stuff, and all that stuff with Paul, the way I acted, I’m sorry okay, but you know I would never want someone to beat you because you love guys, because you choose to be happy” Ben looks up at him and can see tears in his eyes “what I’m saying is that you and Callum, your welcome here anytime, and listen Ben he’s a good one yeah don’t go messing it up” Ben is completely taken back looking back in the living room at Callum and lexi he grins and turns back to his dad “I promise he’s a keeper” and with that they both clink their bottles and hug it out. Phil walks in “please take your seats dinner is served” everyone takes their seats, jay, Lola, Louise, Denis, billy and honey and the kids, which leaves 3 seats at the top of the table, Lexi decides to sit next to Lola and Callum which leaves Ben at the end and Phil at the top, he walks in and before they start eating Phil raise his glass “Family is important, love is important so this is our way of welcoming Callum into our family, and I’m just so happy that my son has a second chance of love” with that everyone raise their glass to Callum, he goes bright red and Ben kisses his cheek and they start eating, after everyone is stuffed, lexi and Callum are on the Chair while lexi babbles on about something or another, Lola and jay are still at the table, Sharon and Phil are happily in conversation, and Ben leaning against the door eyes melting at the sights of his family and Callum, he’s home now, and he’s happy. 

A few months later they are still as loving as ever, Callum finally met lexi and was finally introduced as daddy’s new boyfriend, but Ben has other ideas, it’s not every day you see him and Whitney is conversation “so what do you think, have I got your blessing” Whitney nearly crying “oh Ben of course you do” Ben smiles “so 7 yeah” Whitney just smiles and goes behind the bar 

Later that day Lola came for lexi and give Ben a hug, and they are both sat watching tv beer In hand Ben turns to Callum “fancy a few in the Vic” he smiles his fingers running through Callum’s hair “babe thought we’d stay in tonight” Callum relaxes more Ben laughs “come on loverboy I promise you won’t regret it” Callum as always is ready first, he’s wearing a shirt Ben got him a few weeks ago, light pants and black shoes, Ben seeming nervous walks in “what colour” the sweat is dripping of him Callum walks over “the blue one matches my eyes” he jokes but sees Bens face not move a muscle “ben are you okay, you seem well you seem nervous” as he sits in-front of him Ben shakes his head “yeah I’m fine you know me and fashion” he tease as he throws the blue top on and grabs Callum’s hand “come on” he shouts sounding like a 16 year old boy Callum laughs and runs along.

As they walk into the Vic Callum looks everyone is there, Phil is there, Whitney, Lexi, Lola the whole gang and he looks at Ben, “what’s going on” he laughs Ben looks “can’t I throw my boyfriend a early birthday party” he smiles well more like grins at Callum “I love it!” Callum kisses him and greets everyone Whitney comes up to Ben “you ready” he smiles “I feel like I’m going to throw up Whit I can’t do this” Ben is shaking and Lola walks up “Ben he adores you, look how he is with your family, lex” Whitney smiles and Lola pipes on “Ben Lexie said to tell you that you have her blessing, Callum is already like a daddy to her and well if I do say so, I’ve never seen you like this, so happy” she smiles at Ben and they walk away, he orders a round and goes to his dad Callum spots him but as he walks towards him a song comes on and lexi runs to him “Callum dance with me” she demands so picking her up and taking her to the dance floor they start to dance meanwhile Ben is talking to Phil “Ben, son if you want this and him then do it, I’m here to support it, you’re mum is, we want you to be happy” and with that Ben gets up on the stage and disturbs lexi and Callum dancing, lexi looks up and runs back to Lola leaving Callum alone, A song starts playing and it makes Callum laugh, Ben gets the mic and starts to walk towards him “this song I sang a while back about Callum not no one knew, as the lyrics of sex on fire fills the pub, everyone knows what I’m like, and honestly I didn’t come back to the square for this to happen, but the second I saw this guy I was caught, and I know it was hard, and I was a pain in the ass sometimes, Callum laughs, and I know that this is all new to you, but I’ve never been prouder of you Callum, the man you were to the man you are know, just makes me love you even more, and that being said and with the blessing of Whitney and lexi this is why”, he calls jay over to hold the mic. 

He stands toe to toe with Callum “this is why ever since Paul I’ve felt this way, and I know he’s probably looking down on me now just saying get it over with, and why I’ve been so nervous, I didn’t believe I could be loved nor love anyone again till you Callum so (he gets down on one knee) 

“Callum highway, my loverboy, my second chance, my everything will- will you marry me?” 

Callum is stunned, bens eyes are red, in this moment it just feels like it’s them two, in this moment he is speechless, in this moment he’s never felt more alive and small tug on his jacket and he sees lexi, he picks her up and she says something into his ear, tears form around his eyes and Ben is just looking and waiting what feels like forever, he drops lexi and she goes over to her daddy and says something to him, bens taken away by it but laughs “okay princess I will” she runs off and he clears his throat before you answer lexi wanted me to say this, he take a deep breathe 

“Callum, you love my daddy, and my daddy loves you, and I’ve enjoyed spending all my time with you and you make me happy, I know daddy can be a pain but we both still love him, so please say yes to my daddy, because I’m okay having two daddies” and with that Callum can’t hold back the tears neither can Ben and he stands talls and looks down at Ben “of course I will you muppet” and with that Ben is up on his feet shaking trying to put the ring on his finger and the kiss hard. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lexi is loving having two dads now, her face lights up when they both appear at the school to pick her up, Callum still carries her first Father’s Day card around with him everywhere he goes, Ben thinks that adorable, they have got their own place now in the square, Ben is doing all his work above board and even has a relationship with his dad, Callum texts him “be back in 2, love C” Ben smiles as he sets three plates out and calls lexi down, Callum walks in a grin bigger than his face, from one arm he pulls a stuffed toy, a daisy and some sweets for lexi, and the other pulls a card for Ben “happy birthday handsome, I’ll give you your present later” with a wink and a kiss he sits down and lexi is straight into conversation with him. Later that night with the sheets messy and both painting, Ben turns “you ruined all my plans y’know” he smirks at Callum and Callum laughs and in that moment turns to face Ben 

“You saved me and I’ve never thanked you, you’ve shown me what love is, you’ve brought yourself an lexi and everyone into my life and for that Ben Michell I can never thank you!” 

And in that moment they both realised that no matter how hard they tried to leave each other alone, the secrets and everything else it’s all paid off, because the first time in both their lives they didn’t have to worry about tomorrow when tonight is all they need, just them two, two people but one heart.


End file.
